<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light the Way by Heyyy_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859454">Light the Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyyy_11/pseuds/Heyyy_11'>Heyyy_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, at least the ones in this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyyy_11/pseuds/Heyyy_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two exchange students, a human and an angel. They found out that losing their way in the twist and turns of the Devildom alleyways could soon lead them to be a potential prey to those who lurk in the darkness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light the Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two footsteps echoes in the alleyways of the Devildom market. A human and an angel, lost in the crowd of shopping demons and somehow found themselves stumbling upon the darker part of the shopping district. Not far behind them, shadowy figures that lurk in the dark are scraping their claws and baring their fangs, enjoying the hunt.</p><p>See, not all demons had agreed with their boisterous prince's idea of an exchange program. Uniting the three realms? Bah! What a rubbish idea, for some things are not meant to be mixed, just like oil and water. Humans are nothing but preys that were meant to be feast upon. And angels are their sworn enemies, and demons should find joy in tainting those pure white wings of theirs. So to those who had opposed the idea, having two of the weakest exchange students he's so very proud of out in the open and blindly trying to find a way out in their shadowy hiding place, is a treat one wouldn’t want to miss. Besides, what kind of demon could resist the temptation of a human soul and an angel?</p><p>At first, both you and Luke had tried calling for help with your D.D.D.s, but one the three demons who confronted you were quicker. In a blink, they swiped the devices from your hands and snapped them in halves with their claws. You had thought about using your pacts to summon one of the brothers, alas you're still not strong nor skillful enough with your magic to call them forth. It was easier when Solomon had lent his powers back in the underground labyrinth, and you had some of your demons with you too. Commanding them is easier when they are present with you. However, now it's just a defenseless you with a trembling Luke clutching to your shirt in this dark alleyway. Demons feed on fear, and both of you sure reeks of it much to their delight.</p><p>If possible, you would’ve retreated to using your own fists. "IF", because sometimes you still have trouble opening jars on your own, which explains much about your physical abilities. Not to mention the power gap between a human and a demon, three demons in this case. So no, resorting to a brawl head first with your bare hands is out of the option.</p><p>So you tried to clear your head and opted for the last and second dumbest option you had as you pray to whatever deity (You honestly don't know if God will still hear you after all the shits you'd done with his damned sons,) kind enough to help make the plan work. You braced yourself and threw all of your groceries at two of them, Luke following suit by chucking a bag of flour as hard as he can to the other one nearest to him. Pity, you both had planned on baking Barbatos' newest cake recipe with those when you get back. Ah well, you can't exactly eat or bake any cake if you're dead.</p><p>With your perpetrators distracted, you grab a hold of Luke's hand and bolt deeper into the alley's twist and turns. Your plan had bought you some time, but sooner or later they were hot on your heels. Thus, the game of cat and mouse chase has begun.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Left, right, right, straight ahead. You try to navigate back to wherever the crowd was, but there's just no end to these narrow passageways. You could feel your legs slowly getting tired from all the running, your feet are sore and your breathing is starting to get ragged. Your heart on the other hand is still beating fast against your ribcage to pump more adrenaline throughout your body and forcing you to keep on moving. You couldn't stop, you mustn't. Not when those sinister laughter and heavier footsteps are beginning to catch up on your trail. You keep on looking ahead, only looking back once in a while to check on Luke.</p><p>Luke himself was not doing any better. He tried his best to keep up with your long strides. He'd stumble and fall and bruised his knees on the uneven gravel path when he's not watching his step. You would pull him quickly back up to his feet and urge him to continue running. His eyes were wide in fear and a hint of worry for your sake, there were tears that threaten to spill too. He feared that he was slowing you down, but you're still tightly gripping his hand as you lead him on. You don't plan on letting him go, not until both of you are out of this place.</p><p>This is why he hates demons, he thought. He might have tolerated and befriended some of them, the old friends who Simeon and Michael had spoken greatly of. For them, he'd give slimmer of a chance since they haven't exactly done any harm to him (well, maybe almost Lucifer. Almost). But these demons, the ones who hide in the shadows and loom in the corners. The ones who pick on the weak and taunt them before they feast. No, he doesn't like them, not one bit.</p><p>Another split and both of you took another turn to the left. You recognized the area a bit, having shopped for weird trinkets in the shops here with Satan for his pranks. Hocus Pocus, that's not far from where Hell's Kitchen is. Maybe with a bit of luck, you'd stumble with either Mammon or Beel while they're part-timing at the place. You tugged at Luke's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "Come on, Luke! Let's go to Hell's Kitchen!" You beamed at him.</p><p>Luke had no idea why you'd want to go to Hell's Kitchen now of all the times when you two are technically trying not to die. But the way you smiled with such optimism lessened some of his fears. With a glimmer of hope back in those big blue eyes of his, he nodded and picked up his pace. Just a few more rows of buildings and you'll be back in a familiar place.</p><p>A shadow loomed above you and landed itself before you, blocking the only path ahead. One of them had shifted to their demon form and spread their wings. The bastard had been chasing you from the sky all this time and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Cheater. </p><p>“Well, well, well... See we got ourselves some lost lambs here~.” He cackled, looking at you two with hungry eyes. </p><p>You quickly shield Luke behind your body, staring back at the demon with the most menacing look you could muster. He only snickered at your weak attempt to look intimidating, clearly not affected by it. “Come now, this is no such place for weaklings to wander around, especially you humans.” He said, taking a step forward.</p><p>“Don’t you dare take another step forward!” You retorted harshly, followed by taking a step backwards. You gripped Luke's hand tighter to make sure he's still there, eyes still focusing solely on the demon's gaze so he wouldn't shift his target to Luke. That was the first mistake you've made.</p><p>Luke screamed when a tail slithered up to his ankle and yanked him backwards, causing him to lose balance and dragging you down with him as he fell. While you were busy focusing on the demon before you, you two had let some of your guard down, leaving your back open to the way where the rest of the demons had been chasing you. Now that they've blocked the other way out, you've got nowhere to run. It all caught you by surprise and before you could react, a sharp pain shot through your skull as the first demon kicked your temple making you hit the hard ground once more with a loud thud. Your grip on Luke's hand loosen and with another harsh yank, the two demons chasing you from behind had Luke in their grasp.</p><p>Tears streamed down Luke's face as the scary demon held him up by his collar, dangling him on air like some ragdoll. He yelled and tried to deliver some kicks to their chest, struggling to free himself. But it didn't do much damage as they only mocked his attempts. “Oi, look at this one! So small and fierce!” They laughed. “You’d make a nice meal, boy, I’ve always wanted to know what angels taste like. Or maybe I should just corrupt you and keep you as a pet!” </p><p>Seeing that they wouldn’t budge no matter how hard he flailed, Luke sobbed and cried out your name. Fear was evident in his trembling voice for what fate may befall on both of you. You tried to focus and stand up, to save your friend, but your head was still ringing from the impact before. The feeling of something sticky running down from your temple and the smell of iron made you register how hard you had been hit. The smell of fresh blood made the spinning in your head worse.</p><p>"Luke- No! Let go of him!!!" You angrily yelled and tried to reach out to him. You tried to crawl but a gasp left your lips as the first demon kicked you again on your ribs, making you roll over to your back. That was the second wrong mistake you've made, forgetting about the one who had attacked you first and letting your guard down once again. "Hey, human. I'm still here you know." He snarled and stepped on the base of your neck, pinning you down. </p><p>You struggle to stand up and lift the foot holding you down with the energy you got left but the more you move, the more he forces his weight on your neck. It was getting difficult to breathe with how hard he's pressing you down. The blood from your head keeps trickling down and making you dizzy. Every muscle in your body begged to rest, and you were very tempted to close your eyes.</p><p>Noticing the lack of movement from you, Luke cried out your name once more only to be responded with the mocking laughter of the demons that filled in your empty ones. Luke desperately called your name again, asking, begging for you to get up. Nothing from your end. That's when he saw the red fluid flowing down from your temple to stain the ground and your now dirty hair. </p><p>Seeing you hurt and motionless while he just dangled there helplessly in the hand of a demon made something snap inside him. Angels are supposed to protect humans from demons. He was supposed to be an angel, he was supposed to be guarding you. He did promise you that. If he can't save the one human he cares the most from the likes of them, if he can't fulfill his promise, what kind of angel would he be? </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Now, we all know rage is not an emotion to be underestimated. Let alone an angel's rage, for we know an angel's rage had once birthed a demon. Like a fire, it burns. And the rage in the little angel's burns bright, replacing the fear that once resided in his eyes. It was the brightest thing the demons had seen, and soon it too will be the last thing they'll see. </p><p>Through half lidded eyes, you saw a blinding white light. There were screams that soon muted into silence. You were about to shut your eyes to block the light, but something unfurled and acted as your shield instead. The light felt warm on your skin like a patch of sunlight, a faint scent of fresh pastries and flowers replaced the iron smell in your nose. You felt as if you were in an afternoon picnic on the meadows. It was a very peaceful atmosphere that gave a sense of security, you felt safe. </p><p>The light slowly dimmed, and you saw something fluttered to the ground. Snow-white feathers were scattered all around where you lay. No longer feeling a weight on your neck, you took a deep breath and craned your neck to look up. Your attackers were nowhere to be seen and all you saw was a pair of gigantic wings the feathers had belonged to, spread out till their tips were touching the walls. Angel's wings. </p><p>You tried calling for Luke, but all that came out was a series of coughs. Your body aches everywhere and your eyelids begin refusing to open. You can still feel that peacefulness lingering around, it's fine to take a nap now, right? You felt safe after all. As your eyelids come to a close, you vaguely heard someone calling out your name.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You were back in your own room when you regained your senses, eyes greeted by the bright lanterns that hung on the tree above your bed and the soft plush feeling of your comfortable mattress, which your muscles rejoiced at. Although, you still feel something heavy weighing down on your chest and your side. You groaned trying to sit up, and that's when you noticed tufts of blonde hair peeking out from under the blankets.</p><p>"Ah, thank goodness you're awake!" You turned your head to the source of the voice, only aware you had a company besides the sleeping angel in your bed. Simeon stood up from the chair he had pulled next to your bed. Relief washed over his face as he grabbed you a glass of water and handed it over to you. "Here, have some water."</p><p>You croaked out a weak "Thanks," realizing how dry your throat had become. You turned your gaze back at Luke again, trying to see if he's injured in any way. As if sensing your worry, Simeon smiled. "He's alright, just very tired after what had happened at the market."</p><p>The Market. You instantly touched your temple and felt bandages securely wrapped around your head. Right, you were bleeding at that time. Trying to remember bits of the memories, you turned back to the older angel still looking at you with worry painted on his face.</p><p>"Simeon, how did we get back? I mean, how did you know where we were?" You recall only going shopping with Luke. Sure, you did inform everyone where you were going, but both your D.D.Ds were destroyed during the confrontation. The Devildom shopping district is not exactly a small place either.</p><p>"Hmm, well... when you two took your time and weren’t answering my messages, I had a feeling something had happened." Simeon said as he took back the glass from your hand and set it on the nightstand. "So, I went to look for you two with Solomon." </p><p>He sat back at his chair before continuing. "We were asking around to see whether anyone had seen you two or not, I mean anyone is bound to notice an angel and a human down here.”</p><p>“And that’s when we suddenly saw it," He gestured to your side to where the small angel rests. "Holy light in the dark alleys of Devildom."</p><p>Memories of the incident began flooding your head. The chase, those demons, Luke's frightened eyes, the gravel path, blood, a light, feathers. And the peaceful feeling of an afternoon picnic on the meadows too.</p><p>"We followed it, and that's where we found Luke crying and holding your limp body on the ground." He grimaced at the memory, clearly not liking the situation you both were in. "We rushed back to the House of Lamentation to mend your wounds. Luke scraped his knees but over all, he was mostly shaken by everything." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>"He managed to explain everything, albeit the hiccups and crying." When Simeon opened his eyes, a mixed emotion of hurt, anger, and guilt painted his face. "I can't believe you two had to go through something like that, I should've accompanied you two from the beginning." He breathed out, hand clasped tightly on his lap. </p><p>While you knew that the shits that had happened wasn't his fault, you get why Simeon still felt guilty over it all. It was because he was supposed to look after Luke as his guardian during their stay. Since he was still an angel in learning and was easy to pick on. And then there was also you, a human, and you too had gotten hurt when he could've done something.</p><p>Not knowing what to say to reassure the older angel, you extended your hand out and placed it on his hands. Gently giving them a squeeze, you give the angel the warmest look and the most grateful smile you got. He was a bit surprised with your action, but catching the message behind those eyes, he smiled back. All that matters for you now is that both Luke and you are safe, and it was all thanks to Simeon as well for coming to your aid in the end.</p><p>"Luke refused to leave your side from the moment you two got back, so I hope you don't mind him sleeping with you," He said. You just chuckled and nodded. It's more than fine. He had an awfully tiring day and you wouldn't even dare interrupt his rest. He's already like a little brother to you, you'll let him cling to you whenever he needs it.</p><p>Speaking of Luke. There is still something you’re curious about.</p><p>“What about the demons who chased us? What happened before you arrived exactly?” You questioned. Still not getting about that ‘Holy-Light’ thingy he told you about. Simeon frowned a bit at the mention of those who brought you harm. But he thought, of course you’d want to know and you do deserve to know what went down back there. </p><p>"Ah yes, well…” He leaned forward, holding your hand that was still on top of his. “First, you must be aware that demons have their own much more demonic forms, right?" </p><p>You nodded. Not really sure what is that has got to do with your question.</p><p>"Us angels too have our own true forms," He said. And to be completely honest, you're not surprised. You've always wondered where your angel friends' wings are. Your mind immediately compared them to the images of beautiful seraphs and cherubs in paintings, statutes, and church's stained glass. But the more you thought about 'True' form, your brain decided to add the said 'biblically-accurate' images of angels. The ones with fiery wheels, wings and thousand eyes yelling "<b>F E A R  N O T</b>" at poor shepherds. You shuddered and ceased your attempt of imagining either of your friends like that.</p><p>"Although we are not permitted to reveal them throughout our stay here in the Devildom."</p><p>You cocked your head to the side, confused with the addition. "Why not?"</p><p>"Well you see, demons are creatures residing in the dark. As you might've noticed by the lack of sunlight in Devildom," Simeon began. "And us angels are technically beings made out of light. Even with our presence like this alone," He gestured to himself and Luke. "Can still cause discomfort for demons if they were to stare at us for too long."</p><p>You remembered Mammon saying stuff about how the angels being too bright and shiny is making them hard to watch. You thought he was just talking about their pristine golden and white celestial attire. Apparently he was commenting about that 'being-made-of-light' stuff.</p><p>"Now imagine if we were to reveal our true forms here, our Holy light, brighter than the stars or any source of light down here," You tried not to think back to the fiery wheels. "They are meant to illuminate the way, to guide the lost lambs who stray from their paths. And of course, to make them feel safe when wandering in the dark." Huh. No wonder you felt safer the moment the light touches you.</p><p>"But to those creatures of the dark?" Simeon continued. "It's blinding, and could even burn a lower demon to ashes. That's not exactly what this exchange program needs, now is it?" He chuckled at the end, letting go of your hand. “Does that answer your question regarding what happened to those demons?”</p><p>You tried to not remember the silenced screaming of your chasers, figuring those bastards’ unfortunate fates. Then you turn your gaze back at Luke's form sleeping peacefully, fist still clutching at your shirt like back when you were at the alleyways. "Will Luke be in trouble?" You asked, concerned about him since he technically had broken one of the rules (and annihilated some demons, but that’s honestly on them).</p><p>Simeon leaned back to his chair and crossed his arms. "Well, Diavolo came as soon as he heard about this incident, and I told him it was Luke's act of defending himself," He sighed. "He was the one who ended up apologizing as it was his people who had made the first offence. He'd make sure nothing like this will ever happen to both of you again." And in his head too, Simeon silently swore, that no harm shall be brought upon the two friends he cares so much about anymore.</p><p>Letting out a relieved sigh, you leaned back to your bed’s headboard. You know that you can rest at ease knowing that the prince himself will be taking care of the likes of those demons and ensure the exchange students safety if he wants the program to succeed. And besides, Diavolo knows how fond his butler is of Luke that he can't help but enjoy the angel's presence as well despite his honesty about hating demons. You'll make sure to thank the prince's hard work as well.</p><p>You fondly pat Luke’s head and buried your fingers in his golden locks. Your little guardian angel and savior. He unconsciously leaned in towards your warm touch, and small content sigh escaped his lips accompanied with a small smile. In his sleep, he dreams of a picnic where you, him, and everyone enjoyed the sweets he had baked with Barbatos. In the meadows full of blooming flowers when the sunlight is warm, and everything felt safe. Where the both of you are finally safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was not beta read beforehand, also I edited this at 3 AM so... pardon for any misspelling or for my poor grammar. Let me know what I can improve in the comments and sincerely, I hope you enjoy reading this fic. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>